for now the unamed sailor moon crossover
by unspoiled rini
Summary: For every ending there is a begining for every begining a story for every story an end. Faces, Names, emotions, all interchangeable replaceable “One can only live a lie for so long before it becomes reality Pluto...You of all people should have known this


Rini: clears throat as she walks out before her audience It's been a while ne minna-san?

crickets chirp

Rini: () er...right guess you guys are mad huh...

crickets chirp again

Rini: sighs all right I get it stop with the chirping and the silence and the treating of the Rini...I would just like to say that I'm back from a long hiatus from fanfic writing...it seems that whatever caused me to lose my mojo has decided to give it back so...expect some new fics as well as the finishing of some old ones... now pulls up weird looking announcer

Announcer-san: Rini does not own Sailor Moon nor any of the characters assoicated with...

Sailor Pluto's stark gaze fluttered sadly over what couldn't even be described as the remains of Crystal Tokyo. A blade of lightning sliced though the sky as red as the blood that covered her tattered uniform. Several dead bodies could be seen littering the ground in twisted and unnatural positions. A dark chuckled filled the air as a powerful blast shook the terrain and brought the time guardian to her knees in front of the black formless entity that now hovered in front of her.

"Well... well...well...If it isn't the time guardian..." the man before her spoke with a sneer.

"What do you want Chaos." Pluto growled as she supported herself heavily upon her staff.

Chaos chuckled and hovered above her in a sitting position. "Oh come now Pluto. You know exactly what I want. So what's a little information between lovers? Hmm?"

"We were never lovers Chaos..." she spat at him.

Chaos shook his ebony locks at Pluto. "One can only live a lie for so long before it becomes reality Pluto...You of all people should have known this." There was another thunder less streak of lightning illuminating the blood red sky. As the light faded Chaos was behind Pluto toying with her greenish-black locks. He pressed himself against Pluto his hot breath fanning across the back of her neck. "I bet you never even told her. How you switched the newborns and "disposed" of the real heir. It's your fault you know. That she's dead I mean. Who would have ever guessed that lunarian blood would be lethal to someone of terran and plutoian blood."

"No!" she whispered screwing her eyes closed tightly. "I didn't...It didn't...It wasn't my fault!! Chibi-Usa was the queen's! It was a rare blood condition...It had nothing to do with me!!" Pluto wrenched away from his grasp only to be pulled back flush against him.

"You tell yourself that Pluto...but deep in your soul you know what I say is true. You my dear are no better than me. No...you're even worse than me. And no amount of kissing up to the queen or the child could ever change that. There is no salvation for you. So give me that which I seek...Setsuna" he whispered maliciously in her ear as he dove into her mind latching onto her memories like a parasite.

Sailor Pluto's face froze in a silent scream from the brutal invasion. She could feel him purposely tearing through each and everyone of her memories for an event that in her mind never took place. Places...events...times they all scrolled before her eyes like the credits at the end of a movie. Happy crying faces of those around her witnessing the birth of a small pink wriggling thing with just the smallest tuff of starlight sprinkled hair. Happy crying faces of those around her witnessing the birth of a small pink wriggling thing with just the smallest tuff of carnation pink hair. Pale blue eyes staring at her. Pale red eyes staring at her. One pair overlapping the other. Both pair condemning. Blaming. Hating her with every ounce of their newborn being. Two different wails slicing through her ears like a thousand loud angry sirens. A pink haired child, age 500, traveling through time waving to her with a bright smile. Unknowingly innocent. Unknowingly killing. Flashes of a dark haired purple eyed baby befriending the pink haired child now age 800. The blood of Sailor Senshi stained on Japanese ground by Beryl, Metallica, Ali, Anne, Wiseman, Nephelenia, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Galaxia, the entity known as Chaos. Backward, forward, loud, soft, color, shades of gray, black, white, past, present, future these and many more were the images that she saw. That Chaos saw.

With a cry of outraged frustration Chaos severed himself from Sailor Pluto leaving her trembling weakly in his arms. His eyes, meer black dots against a sea of red, quickly filled with a murderous intent that did not give hope for a quick and painless death. Chaos' hand was around Pluto's neck faster than she had time to blink. Hoisting her high into the air lightning crackled dangerously above them.

"Where is she?" he snarled his pointed canines bared.

Sailor Pluto looked down her nose at him with broken purple garnet eyes. her lips were quickly turning shades bluer as she gave a dry airless laugh that sent her wheezing. "You'll never find her Chaos."

His hold on her neck tightened to the point where she could hear vertebrate cracking under his palms. Still she continued. "I wasn't the one who sent her away. You're too predictable. Your moves too easily read. The others figured you would try to pull something like this. So they disposed of me temporally. Ha! I wasn't even in this time when it happened."

The terrain around them began to crack and break under the weight of Chaos' nonverbal anger. Lightning flashed more prominently in the blood red sky giving Pluto her own slightly crazed look as her hair whipped violently from Chaos' aura. "The other's are dead now. You have yourself to thank for that. Even if you resurrect them you will not find whom you seek. Their memories have moved on guiding their soul back to the beginning. And I am no use to you. Nor am I afraid of death."

Chaos chuckled though his hold on her neck did not slacken. "For someone who welcomes death you have a lot to say time guardian. But alas death shall not befall you. For while you may think you are no use to me you are sadly, or in my case gladly, mistaken." Opening his hand and releasing his grip Chaos watched frostily as Pluto plummeted the short distance to the ground. Kneeling beside her he grinned maliciously and moved a lock of her hair away from her face. Bringing the tip of the lock of hair up closer to him he brushed his lips across it lightly. "Every king needs a queen. Welcome to Hell Chiba Setsuna."

**AN**: Thank you those who still read my fics for being patient with me. I have decided to hold a poll for this fic. I plan to cross over this fic. Please vote for which anime and a pairing. Also I need a title so the first person to suggest a title for the winning anime I shall use their title. The animes are

Naruto – pairings: Itachi or Shino: 1

FullMetal Alchemist – pairings: Roy

Inuyasha – pairings: Sesshoumaru or Kouga: 1 Sesshoumaru

Death Note/Yami no Metsuei – pairings: L, Tsuzuki, Light, or L Usagi Tsu triangle

Other – pairings: your choice:

Please vote and suggest a title onigai...


End file.
